


Pay 'Em Back

by prosepeare



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Also graduating to psychopath, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Gen, IT is tagged for inspiration purposes, Post Season 2, Season 3 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosepeare/pseuds/prosepeare
Summary: It didn’t matter how much Billy lifted, the voices in his head still kept talking, and other voices joined them, voices of those stupid kids, and then another voice, the voice that was really an emotion, saying: Kill them, Billy, kill them all.





	Pay 'Em Back

Billy Hargrove was angry.

This in itself wasn’t a new concept; he’d been angry for…well, he’d first started _noticing_ being especially angry when Susan and Max

_(that piece of shit)_

had caused them to move to this Shithole, Indiana. At least then he’d had the ability of showing who was in charge around here to Max, and could take some pleasure and satisfaction in that, in being on top, the tough guy, the alpha dog. ‘King Billy’, the new kid on the block turned ruler.

But then, November…he wasn’t quite sure of _all_ the details _exactly_ , but he’d gone out to find Max, his dad had made him, and ex-‘King Steve’ had tried to stop him, and she’d been in there with Lucas Sinclair

_(the black kid, hanging with a black kid)_

and he’d started showing Max what happened for disobeying him, but Lucas had fought, and then Steve and he had fought, and he’d almost won – almost won – almost showed Harrington _for good_ who was really the best – but Max had cheated, and threatened him, and he’d – she’d made him say that he’d leave her and the other losers alone.

And it wasn’t that he was too _scared_ of her, of what she could do – he doubted she could do it again – it was just that…well, it wasn’t _time_ yet. He had to find the right moment, where he was sure, that was all.

But now…

He was sure he was gonna flunk this year, and his dad would be furious, and that would mean he’d totally go apeshit on his ass. Max was hanging out with Sinclair, not bringing him home, but he knew, oh he knew…and Harrington was working around town, not too far by, he’d gotten the raw end of the fight and he’d been dethroned but he’d tried to tell Billy what to do, and those other kids, it was like _they_ knew and…

Well, it was a shitshow of a situation.

To make matters worse, he’d started…well, not quite _hearing_ things, or _seeing_ things, but slipping into these…trances, almost. Even at school. Things would be normal, and then they’d be all dark and cold and almost dead, and something would be blowing or buzzing, and then, snap, back to the teacher droning at the blackboard. And there’d be a whisper, a buzzing, not in a human voice exactly, but emotions, washing over like a tidal wave. Rage. Pain. Fear. Hatred.

All of these he could second entirely.

And every time he saw Max

_(piece of shit slut)_

Harrington

_(‘King Steve’ my ass that fucker)_

Sinclair

_(dirty rotten—)_

those other friends

_(fucking losers)_

the feelings ramped up inside, so much so he almost dropped whatever he was doing and went over to them and pounded them bloody, or wished he had his car so he could pull a not-so-close-Halloween-not-so-stunt round two.

He hadn’t seen Max all that day, not since ten, and he was reminded of the night this had all began, how his dad had made him go out and find her and then everything, the world, had been thrown off its axis. If he showed and she wasn’t there…

A voice started in his head as he smoked and lifted the weight above his head, and it startled him so much he almost dropped it. It wasn’t an unrecognizable voice, in fact, he recognized it all too well.

_You couldn’t stop me, Hargrove! You were winning, huh? You had to play dirty, and I had ‘fire in me’, all right, and I had almost had you, and then you lost, not even to me, but to a GIRL, a thirteen-year-old girl, huh, how does that feel? Ha-ha, shithead! Dropped on your head too much as a child, you were, alright! ‘King’, my ass! Kiss my ass! HA-HA all over you!_

“Shut up,” he couldn’t help muttering aloud. “I had you, alright. I had you!”

_You didn’t have me, though, did you! I got you off me, and you couldn’t get her to stay away, and now I’m not staying away either! You can’t make her listen, you can’t make me listen, there are certain types of people you stay away from, but I guess that doesn’t matter to her, huh? Now we’re going about on the sly, want to know what we’re going about? HA-HA, Hargrove!_

“Shut up!” He pushed and lifted harder, and had to drop his cigarette. “Just shut up!”

_I got you, big brother of mine! I got you! Needle in the back and a baseball bat and I had you, alright! You let me with my little self give you glares and you go letting me boss you around like YOU’RE the bitch around here! I go around hanging out with a bunch of BOYS, never mind one of them’s BLACK, I’m nothing but a slut, want to know what games we’re playing? Want to know how we’re all laughing at you now? Ha-ha on you, Billy, ha-ha all OVER you—_

It didn’t matter how much he lifted, they still kept talking, and other voices joined them, voices of those stupid kids, and then another voice, the voice that was really an emotion, saying _Kill them, Billy, kill them all_.

Fury was bubbling through his veins, and he couldn’t help but stomp off, storm into his room, slamming the door – thankfully his dad, asleep for an early nap, didn’t wake up – and trying to cover his ears to drown them out.

All of a sudden, they stopped. Well, the voices of his tormenters stopped.

The emotion seemed to be almost serene in what it was telling him. He flashed back and forth between his room and the cold and dark place, where something loomed over in the sky. Yet, strangely enough, it did not scare him, like he knew it should.

_I want what you want, Billy. I agree with you. I want to make them pay too._

Make them pay…yes, he agreed with that, alright.

_And I need your help, Billy. I can’t hurt them where I am now. But you can make them hurt and pay for me. How would you like that?_

He would like that very much indeed, thank you, sir.

_You can get them all or get them one by one, your choice. But you must go, now. Get them all. Kill them all._

It wasn’t the ‘kill’ that stopped him as he was moving towards the door. It was the idea of his dad, wondering what would happen if Max never came home, how he would react. He probably would never suspect, of course, but…

_He can’t beat you if he’s already dead._

The answer was so simple and obvious that Billy was disgusted and almost ashamed that he hadn't though of it himself. He walked to the door, walked downstairs, went to the kitchen, and grabbed a steak knife.

His dad bled a lot as he died, some of it spraying onto Billy’s face after he stabbed, getting onto some of Billy's clothes as he struggled, but Billy had been working out for a long time, and boy, did it feel _good_ to sink that knife into that neck.

But there were other necks to get at now.

He could almost hear a strange, perverted cheering in his mind, one that might have been spawned by the other presence – whatever it was, he didn’t much care now; what mattered was that they agreed on what to do – but the wording and such was almost certainly his: _Give him a big round of applause! Well done, Billy! Yes by you! Now go out and be a big boy, and go kill them all!_

He lit a cigarette as he headed towards his car, his internal thought chorus and the other presence emotion-voice chanting and cheering him along:

_Kill them all, kill them all, kill them all…_

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, character development can be 'the guy only gets worse'. This is a story about that.  
> Something that might happen in season 3 that I think could happen.  
> Partially was written because I'm sick of all the slashy fics that ignore Billy's true characterization, and I love villains being villains.


End file.
